


Tips and Tricks

by Cawaiiey



Series: The Card Shark and the Sniffer [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: "just the tip" sex, Creampies, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Massage, Morning after scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey
Summary: It’s only when sleepy lips press to the back of his neck and he feels a familiar tickle of a moustache against his skin does everything come rushing back to him. His assignment. His target. The handy under the table. The intense making out in the elevator. Sucking him off while he was on the phone. Being fucked against the window. The sweet kisses they shared between hushed whispers late into the night before they both finally fell asleep.And McCree.Jesse McCree.





	Tips and Tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PersonalSpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonalSpin/gifts).



> Hi hi!! This is for Spin!! They really wanted a follow up for Poker Face with some good ol' thigh fucking and massage :3c I also slipped in a "just the tip" thing i've been seeing a lot of that makes me swetty LOL please enjoy !!

The twinge of pain between Hanzo’s shoulder blades is the very first thing he notices when he wakes up. It deepens to an intense ache spread all across the upper portion of his back and bleeds down to settle in the muscles right . His nipples feel just as sore, as does his taint, for some ungodly reason. Sleep clings to his mind, leaving his memory fuzzy and unfocused, though he struggles to comb through his thoughts.  _ What did he do last night? _ Letting out a quiet groan, he raises a hand to scrub the sleep clinging to his lashes out of his eyes. That’s when the person in bed with him shifts and the arm that’s slung around his waist tightens its hold on him.

Hanzo freezes. His eyes snap open. He’s in an unfamiliar room with a stranger in bed and he can’t remember anything but he didn’t drink so  _ what did he do last night?! _

It’s only when sleepy lips press to the back of his neck and he feels a familiar tickle of a moustache against his skin does everything come rushing back to him. His assignment. His target. The handy under the table. The intense making out in the elevator. Sucking him off while he was on the phone. Being fucked against the window. The sweet kisses they shared between hushed whispers late into the night before they both finally fell asleep. 

And McCree.

_ Jesse McCree _ . 

Calloused fingertips glide up his front, light and soothing, ghosting over his abdomen and the swell of his pectorals as Jesse cuddles up against his back. His mouth is warm and smiling against the skin of his neck, lethargic in its kisses. Hanzo feels the man hum against his skin and practically melts back into him. 

“Mornin’ beautiful,” McCree mumbles, pulling him impossibly closer. He can feel his cock– half-hard and just as thick and delightful as it was last night– press against his ass, which has him sucking in a breath. Jesse hums happily at that and hooks his chin over his shoulder, hips rolling gently. His lips are hot against his cheek, as is his breath that washes over his ear as he pulls away and speaks quietly to him, unwilling to disturb the lazy morning that’s settled over them. “Can I ask if you’d be up for a lil’ round two?” 

He wants to say yes. Just feeling his cock has him craving more of last night’s delectable events. He’s even still stretched, for the most part– would just need some lube and then McCree could sink that wonderful member of his right back into him. The thought is tempting…  _ Very _ tempting. But when he goes to reach a hand back to grab at his former target’s hip the twinge of pain in his shoulders makes itself known again– much more intense than before. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he hisses, no small amount of discomfort in his tone, and McCree’s hips halt and pull away from him as if he was burned.

“Did I– are you hurt? Did I hurt you?” His arm pulls away from where it was hooked around him, leaving the places he was touching particularly cold. When Jesse pushes himself away from his back, Hanzo makes a noise of discontent in the back of his throat in hopes he’ll get the picture and come back to him but that only succeeds in driving the other man further away. “Aw, shit, ’m sorry, I shoulda–”

Hanzo groans as he rolls over to face McCree, ignoring how his back protests the movement. He catches sight of his ashamed expression, looking like a downtrodden puppy, and reaches for him. Despite the ache he feels, he scoots over to wrap his arms around the gambler as best he can. Whatever self-deprecating comments were on Jesse’s tongue die the minute Hanzo fits his head comfortably under his chin. The warmth that rolls off of this bear of a man comes in waves that he greedily soaks up as he continues to pay no mind to his discomfort, more concerned with plastering himself against the other man to give much of a damn right now. 

“Hush,” he says softly against the breadth of his chest, disturbing the hair dusted across his skin with his breath, “I am simply sore.” 

McCree hesitates for barely a moment before his arms wrap around him in kind, putting Hanzo exactly where he wants to be; enveloped in his warmth and the center of all his attention. “Ain’t I the source of that, though?” His former target mumbles into the hair at the top of his head, fingers dancing soothingly along the curve of his back. 

Hanzo snorts and burrows further into McCree’s muscled chest, his response muffled by his pecs, “It was nothing I did not want, I  _ assure _ you.” While that is true, he hadn’t anticipated how intense the ache would be. He can feel his muscles protest any movement he makes, however small. 

“Can I do anythin’ to help?” Jesse says, hushed and quiet and just the slightest bit suggestive. A warm feeling pools in the pit of his stomach, though he ignores it. There’s no way he can go another round right now, and he knows that, even if he  _ really _ wants to. No better wake-up call than getting deep-dicked by an attractive man in the morning. Maybe he’ll pitch that idea to McCree if he ends up “falling” in his bed again tonight.

He traces absentminded patterns into the skin of McCree’s back, humming in consideration to his question. Hadn’t he mentioned something the night prior…? 

“Why, yes there is,” Hanzo purrs, pushing himself just a bit away from Jesse so he can lock eyes with him. The brilliant amber he finds staring at him are soft, full of warmth, taking his breath away without his former target even trying. It takes a few moments to remember where he was going with his sentence, on the receiving end of such a startling gaze as he is. It takes McCree tilting his head at him in question for Hanzo to finally come back to himself. His voice is just the slightest bit strained, although his tone is playful, as he goes to elaborate, “I believe you promised me a massage yesterday?” 

Jesse’s eyes crinkle at the corners as his smile widens into a grin. That has his heart stopping  _ again.  _ This man is far too handsome and open with his adoration for his own good. Taken aback as he is, Hanzo isn’t prepared for the onslaught of sweet, close-mouthed kisses that is suddenly unleashed upon him, each and every one accompanied by the tickle of his moustache. Scattered all across his face, along the curve of his cheekbone and his brow, down the slope of his nose, until McCree’s lips find his. Soft, lethargic, and dripping with his affections; Hanzo melts into the kiss just as much as the other man sinks into him. He can  _ really _ get used to this. 

“How could I forget?” Jesse questions, his words barely a whisper against his mouth as he parts from him. Hell, he doesn’t blame him– even he forgot. Part of him wants to say forget the massage again, seeing as he wants nothing more than to exchange lazy kisses with this man until they’re basically forced to get out of bed. The other part reminds him of how  _ badly _ his back aches when he goes to reach up and pull Jesse back in for more of those wonderful kisses of his.  _ Ow _ ,  _ fuck _ , okay. Nevermind. With a hiss, he gives up on that and settles for watching his former target roll over and climb out of bed in one fluid movement. 

McCree stretches towards the ceiling as he stands, his bones audibly cracking, though Hanzo pays that no mind. He’s too busy mentally mapping out the sun-kissed skin of his back, admiring the play of his muscles beneath said skin, and wondering how soon he can mark up that unblemished expanse with scratch marks. His hair is a complete mess now, sticking up every which way and still stiff from the product he had in it yesterday. It’s… cute. Really cute. Like that toned ass of his, which he eagerly admires from his spot on the bed.

Hanzo keeps his eyes trained on the other man as he, presumably, walks towards the restroom and disappears through the door. The sink starts running and he can hear him distantly humming from here. Languidly, he rolls over to lay on his stomach and take the pressure of his back. Despite how he aches today, he doesn’t regret a single thing from yesterday. Maybe he will later, when Daniel rips into him. But that’s a problem for future Hanzo– for now, he’s going to enjoy the still-warm bed and the attention that’s being lavished on him by the most handsome man he’s ever met.

Speaking of– he can hear the water shut off. He doesn’t bother turning around (not that his back would let him) and simply settles his head on his folded arms instead. The bed dips with added weight as McCree climbs back onto it. There’s the distinct rustle of fabric as the blankets are pulled off his lower half, exposing him to the chilly air of the hotel room.

“Cold,” he complains into his folded forearms. He wiggles his hips the slightest bit in what he hopes is an enticing way while peeking over his shoulder to watch him. McCree’s smile widens, shaking his head while he places a tin container he must’ve gotten from the bathroom down on the bedspread. He playfully swats one of Hanzo’s cheeks (which he makes sure to let out an over exaggerated gasp at, if only to hear his former target’s sonorous laugh again) before both his hands press against the back of his thighs, delightfully warm and heavy and oh  _ so _ welcome.

“That better?” McCree croons at him. His thumbs press into the meat of his thigh, digging in and massaging the knots out of the muscle. It hurts the slightest bit at first, but that pain quickly fades away, replaced by relief and pleasure. 

Hanzo hums, eyes slipping shut as he gives in to the other’s ‘magic hands’. “ _ Much _ better,” he mumbles. McCree hums right back at him in response, dragging his hands up his thighs, over the swell of his ass, and along his back until they’re pressed to his shoulders. 

“I got some massage bar thing-y,” McCree says quietly, barely a whisper into the air between them, as if he doesn’t want to disturb the mood they’ve found themselves in, “Lightly scented with some fancy essential oils. Want me to use it?” 

“Mmm… yes. But one question first,” Hanzo cracks open one eye to peek back at Jesse, a sly smile on splitting his lips. “Why do you have a massage bar on your person while on vacation in Vegas? Am I not the first person you’ve offered to massage during your time here?” 

The question itself sounds playful but there’s jealousy festering within him at the mere thought. Envy he has no  _ right _ to, considering how they’d only just met yesterday. He has no plausible reason to be jealous of potential strangers falling into McCree’s bed. And he  _ knows _ that– but he can’t stop it from flaring up inside of him while thinking of how Jesse may have been kissing– or, worse,  _ fucking _ someone else less than 24 hours before they’d done so. 

“Nah, honey, yer the first and only this trip.” His thumbs dig into his muscles and push up, working out a small knot while he talks, “Haven’t wanted anyone else. Don’ think I will, if I’m being honest with you.” He punctuates his statement with a nervous chuckle as he pulls his hands back that Hanzo barely even hears, those words echoing inside his head.

_ Doesn’t think he will? _

Before Hanzo can say a thing, McCree starts talking again, quick to forge on past his loaded words. “As for the massage bar… Well, uh, y’ever make an impulse purchase? Jus’ cuz somethin’ smells good? That’s basically why I bought this,” Jesse confesses, the sound of a metal container opening accompanying the statement. The sweet smell of vanilla and cocoa butter wafts over to him, even from here. It’s delightful– he can understand why McCree purchased it so readily. “Plus, the ladies at that fancy lil’ bath shop were jus’ darlin’. They call this one ‘Hottie’, which is quite fittin’ for the person I’m usin’ it on, if I do say so myself.”

Gods, what an absolute flirt. Hanzo rolls his eyes, though the heat surging forth on his cheeks and bleeding down his neck belie how much he really enjoys that compliment. What McCree said they can talk about later– for now, he’ll let the other man work the knots out of his back. One hand returns to his shoulder while the other presses the massage bar against him. There’s bumps covering it that feel quite nice as McCree rolls the bar up his spine and across the breadth of his shoulder blades. He feels him pull away for a moment, hears the click of the tin container being opened and closed once more, and then Jesse’s hands are both back on him, only know they’re slick with sweet smelling lotion. 

It doesn’t take long for him to realize that Jesse’s hand really  _ are _ magic. He may have been joking when he’d said it yesterday, but his skill is nothing to laugh at. His fingers and thumbs dig into each and every muscle and knead out knots with expertise. The ache in his back subsides quickly, leaving him a practically boneless heap on the bed. McCree doesn’t let up in the slightest, massaging him well past the point when the pain disappears. Not that he’d tell him to stop– it feels  _ delightful _ . 

McCree is a lovely conversationalist. He asks him quiet questions, some about the massage and others about his life and Hanzo answers every single one lethargically. 

“Where are ya from, Hanzo?” 

“Mm… Hanamura.” Hanzo shifts his shoulder blades, already feeling the pain bleeding out of them with every dig of McCree’s thumbs into his muscles.

“An’ where’s that, baby?”

“Japan. They call it the land of beauty– we are… mmm, yes… famous for our cherry blossom viewings.” 

McCree chuckles quietly, running his fist gently up his spine. Hanzo sighs in delight.

“Land of beauty, eh? Fitting that someone like you comes from a place like that.”

“Mmm… flatterer.” 

“I mean every word, Hanzo.”

Hanzo’s so caught up in the wonderful massage that he barely notices what he’s doing. With every dig of his former target’s fingers into his muscle, every knot that he works out, every drag of his hands against his skin, he’s been letting out the softest and sweetest sounds. Hiccupy breaths and quiet moans spill out of his lips unbidden, unheard by himself but most  _ definitely _ heard by the man behind him. It’s only when he feels Jesse’s cock– hard and heavy and  _ hot–  _ against his thighs does he register the noises that are coming out of him. 

And, more importantly, the effect they’re having on McCree.

There’s no point in being coy about it. After all they did yesterday, the both of them are  _ well _ beyond the point of dancing around things. He swears he can feel Jesse minutely rolling his hips against him while attempting to be subtle, despite that fact. Hanzo, however, is much more blunt than the gentleman who is massaging him. 

“I can feel your cock, Jesse,” Hanzo breathes out against his folded forearms. McCree’s hips halt suddenly in their movements,as do his hands against his back. Is he embarrassed about being caught? He shouldn’t be. Is Hanzo supposed to take his arousal as anything other than a compliment? Because, from what he feels against his thighs, it’s quite a  _ big _ compliment, if he says so himself.

He tilts his head to peek at Jesse over his shoulder, delighting in the embarrassment that colors his features a lovely ruddy red. Now that his back doesn’t ache, he’s much more inclined for that round two that Jesse propositioned him for earlier. He parts his legs as best he can with McCree sitting on them, sighing happily as his thick cock slips between both of his thighs. It twitches against his skin. The feeling has a jolt of arousal shooting up his spine, electric and enticing.

“Do you want to fuck me again, Jesse?”

He breathes it out over his shoulder, lets it sit heavy with promise in the air between them. McCree’s answer is prefaced by a sharp inhale of breath, by hands sliding down his back to grab both of his cheeks, by a roll of his hips against the insides of his thighs. Hanzo can’t stop himself from tightening the space between his thighs, giving McCree a better hole to fuck into. Jesse’s breathing quickly turns ragged as he ruts against him insistently, head hanging between his shoulder blades as he finally responds to his question.

“ _ Yes _ .”

Hanzo hums, laying there and delighting in the way Jesse fucks into the tight space between his thighs. As much as he likes having the other man as deep inside of him as he can go, he’s still tender and oversensitive from the night prior.  _ However…  _ He keeps an eye on McCree, gauging his reactions as he squeezes his thighs together gently, tightening the hole he’s fucking into even more. All of Jesse’s breath leaves him in a rush, his cock  _ throbbing  _ in the space between his thighs. His eyelids flutter and teeth sink into his lower lip while he quickens the pace of his thrusts.

“Are my thighs good enough for you?” Hanzo asks over his shoulder even though he already knows the answer, what with how McCree reacts to even the slightest flex of his thighs.

“Honey, one  _ finger _ of yers would be good enough for me,” Jesse admits, laughing at his own words before he devolves into a series of groans and pants. Such a flatterer– Hanzo finds himself more and more smitten with this man every second.

“In that case,” he starts, parting his legs (much to McCree’s disappointment, if his whine is anything to go by), “go get the lube. It will make it easier, mm?” 

Jesse seems huffy but complies with his demand, shimmying backwards and off the bed. Hanzo pushes himself up onto his knees, keeping his head pillowed on his folded arms, and lays in wait for his former target to return. His dick is already hard from the massage and McCree’s ministrations, sitting heavy and red between his legs. He shifts to brace on one arm and drags a hand down his chest, past his member, to toy with his guiche piercing. Hanzo knows Jesse sees him doing so when he hears a strained whine and the quickening of steps back towards him. 

“God, yer so fuckin’ hot,” McCree groans, words punctuated by the  _ click _ of a bottle being opened. Hanzo slides his finger in the hoop pierced through his perineum and tugs gently on it, delighting in the arousal that pools in his midsection at the stimulation. There’s the slick sound of Jesse lubing up, then the bottle hitting the bedspread, a frantic cleaning of his hand, before his hands find their home on his hips.

Hanzo drops his hand from his taint to fondle one of his pectorals, fingers playing with the barbell punched through his nipple. He shifts on his knees to press his thighs together, creating that tight space once more, and waits. It’s barely a moment before Jesse is pressing his cock against the seam that his legs have made and  _ pushing _ , penetrating the faux hole with ease. 

“ _ Ah _ , fuck, that’s good,” Jesse says, sliding as far forward as he can before he draws his hips back out in a languid stroke. The supple skin of Hanzo’s thighs caresses his cock like they were made for it. And  _ Gods _ , does it feel good for himself as well… The heat and friction against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs has fire flowing through his veins. It settles in the pit of his stomach, insistent and unforgiving. Not that he could ignore it with how McCree is shoving his hips forward again. 

He fucks his thighs just as vigorously and enthusiastically as if it were his ass, the rhythmic smack of skin on skin resonating throughout the entire room. Hanzo’s heavy breathing and low moans, Jesse’s groans and hiccupy breaths, the distinct slap of his balls against the backs of his thighs; all of it fills the room, a filthy soundtrack to their sex that Hanzo wants to hear again and again and  _ again _ . Especially when McCree breathes his name out like a prayer, desperate and strained. His cock throbs unrelentingly, quite clearly nearing the edge. He can feel it in his quickening thrusts and how his fingers dig into the meat of his hips, can hear it in his ragged breaths, can practically  _ taste _ it on his tongue. 

“Gods,  _ yes _ , baby, feels so good,” McCree groans, frantically pistoning his hips against him, “Love this, yer jus’ so damn  _ good _ … I-I…” Jesse angles himself upwards and pushes forward, the tip of his cock pressing against the sensitive skin of his balls. All the air in Hanzo’s lungs rushes out of him at the feeling, the coil in his midsection winding tighter and tighter with every grind of the tip of his cock against the sensitive skin. He drags his hands down his abdomen to wrap around his twitching cock, eager to give himself the push over the edge that he so desperately craves. 

Jesse’s movements suddenly stop.  _ Why? _ Hanzo thinks to himself, turning his head as best he can to look at his former target. He’s breathing heavy, cock throbbing, and is quite obviously just a few thrusts away from making a complete mess of the insides of his thighs. Hanzo pouts at him, flexing his thighs in hopes that the movement will spur Jesse into moving again, to no avail. Rather, he slides his hips back until his cock slips out of the hole he’d made with his thighs, leaving them slick and rapidly cooling without any friction to keep it warm.

“H-Hey, Hanzo, I… I jus’ need… Need a lil more. Do you mind if I…” McCree sucks in a breath and drags two fingers down his crack to his still-stretched hole. He pushes them in easily, sinks them inside him to the second knuckle before he slides them back out. The slight stretch, the promise of  _ more _ , the stroke against his sensitive inner walls…  _ Mmm _ , fuck… that’s tempting, so tempting. Hanzo can feel himself twitch in his hand. 

“Can I, Hanzo? Jus’... Jus’ the tip, okay? It’ll be real quick, I swear.”

Fuck.  _ Fuck _ , yes. There’s no way he can deny him, not that he’d even  _ want _ to in the first place. Hanzo’s balls tighten at the mere thought of his former target spending himself inside of him, desperate to just  _ come _ . He can’t agree fast enough, voice coming out far more ragged than he meant it to but Hell if he cares right now. Jesse just needs to get inside him–  _ now _ .

“Yes, yes,  _ please _ ,” Hanzo groans. He squeezes his eyes shut in anticipation, already feeling the familiar tug in his midsection signaling his impending release.

McCree pulls one of his cheeks to the side, fingers digging possessively into the meat of his ass. He can  _ feel _ the heat radiating off his cock before the fat, slick head of his cock presses against his hole. Hanzo sucks in a breath, eyelids fluttering as Jesse pushes the tip in, sinking into him until the entire ridged head is inside. It’s just a taste of the stretch he’d had last night, a mere echo of how much he  _ knew _ McCree could give him. 

But it’s enough. 

_ More  _ than enough when he feels the bump of Jesse’s hand against his backside as he quickly, roughly jerks himself off, chasing his climax like a man possessed. Fuck, feeling how desperate he is to come, the slight stretch,  _ hearing _ his name breathed out into the air between them– it is too much. Hanzo’s orgasm rolls over him like a tidal wave, crashing at his insides as the coil  _ finally _ snaps. His toes curl, the arm holding himself up shakes, and his lips part in a silent moan. He strokes himself through it, fist tight around his twitching dick. The bedspread ends up covered in streaks of his release. 

Perhaps they should’ve had the foresight to put a towel down beforehand. The hotel staff are going to be  _ disgusted _ when they see what they’ve done to these sheets.

That thought barely crosses his mind before Hanzo hears McCree groan deeply and feels him push against him a little more insistently, sinking another inch into him. Hanzo tightens around the first few inches of his cock and that’s it for him– Jesse twitches inside of him and comes with Hanzo’s name on his tongue. There’s a rush of heat and pressure inside of him that he cannot help but moan at.  _ Fuck _ , it’s so good, it’s beyond good– it’s  _ perfect _ .

Jesse slides out of him far sooner than he would’ve liked, if he’s being honest. The man doesn’t go far though, much to Hanzo’s delight. His hands find a place on either cheek, using their grip on him to spread both globes apart and expose his stretched, leaking hole to the open air. The sharp inhale he hears behind him is music to Hanzo’s ears. Both of McCree’s thumbs sink into his hole before he stretches him open using the digits, leaving him gaping and unable to keep the come inside of him. It dribbles out of him slowly, making more of a mess as it travels down his taint and the inside of his thighs. 

“God  _ damn _ , that’s a pretty sight,” Jesse says, adoration dripping off every syllable, “Jus’ as pretty as yesterday. Don’ think I’m ever gon’ get used to that.” The last part comes out of him in a rush, like he’s afraid to say it. 

Hanzo hums back at him, still coming off the post-orgasmic high.  _ Gods _ , they have a lot to talk about… at some point in the future. For now, he’s not even coherent enough to remember his name, let alone talk about a potential relationship. Even the thought of it has a little thrill running through him. Later. They’ll talk about it  _ later _ . 

McCree, bless him, shows mercy on him and extricates his thumbs from his, frankly,  _ wrecked _ hole. Hanzo lets the man gently push him back onto the messy bed in a boneless heap before he follows, arms wrapping around Hanzo’s midsection while he peppers the curve of his tattooed shoulder in chaste kisses. Jesse’s moustache tickles his skin with every press of his lips, though asking him to stop is the last thing on his mind. 

It’s not long before the sweat, dried come, and lube covering his person starts to bother him. And, as much as he  _ loves _ how warm he is with McCree covering him like so, he knows he needs to get up and shower.

“Jesse,” Hanzo starts, voice muffled by the arm he’s still laying on, “you’re very warm, and I quite like this position, but I feel  _ disgusting _ .” 

McCree snorts into the skin of his shoulder and rolls off of him, one arm still hooked around his waist. “Yeah, two rounds in a row without a shower will do that to ya,” he says, stroking his fingers up and down the curve of Hanzo’s spine. His eyes are on him; loving, half-lidded, and soft. He fears he might drown in them if he stares too long. But he doesn’t dare look away. He wouldn’t  _ dare _ . 

“Well,” Hanzo reaches a hand out to settle it on the curve of McCree’s jaw, turning to lay on his side and face him completely. Jesse turns his his head and kisses his palm, making his heart skip not just  _ one _ beat but several. Gods, if he’s not careful, he’ll end up absolutely smitten with this man.

By the look in Jesse’s eyes, he’s not the only one that would be though. 

“I-I need to go take a shower, Jesse,” Hanzo insists, though he doesn’t make a move to get up. McCree hums in response, wrapping his fingers around the thick of his wrist as best he can. 

“Well, there’s more than enough room fer two in that there shower, darlin’.” 

Hanzo’s smile is absolutely incredulous as he watches Jesse’s eyebrows waggle lasciviously at him. With just as much disbelief in his tone, he shakes his head and says, “You are absolutely insatiable, Jesse McCree.” 

“Only fer you, Hanzo Shimada.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you liked it !! come pester me on tumblr at cawaiiey or twitter @cawaiiey_ ! :) !!


End file.
